galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Shields and Force fields
Shields and Force fields A force field, sometimes known as an energy shield, force shield, or deflector shield is a concept of a field tightly bounded of significant magnitude so that objects affected by the particular force relating to the field are unable to pass through the central axis of the field and reach the other side. . ---- ParaDim Para Dim shields are “Half-Dimensional” Every object in the Planck Universe has 3 dimensions + 1 Length, width and depth + time. So any object any magnet field can be defined that way. Object A is 10 meters wide, ten meters deep and 10 meters high and it is located on a 3 dimensional space coordinate 10 light years from the Galactic center, 5 degrees Galactic North, 15 degrees azimuth and it was there at twelve o' clock. ---- Para Dim shields have half of their coordinates in a higher (5th Dimension- I.e Hyperspace) and thus this part cannot be affected by anything of this Universe without a similar ParaDim component. Energies and objects hitting that shield are reflected back. Para Dim Shields are Tech Level 11 and it was Stahl who brought the secret of ParaDim shields along with Translocators and the Devi back to the Union. TransDim TransDim shields are a very recent development and improvement of the Para Dim Shield tech and instead of reflecting objects and energies, the energies are transmitted into Hyperspace and not deflected but TRANSported. TransDim shields are aggressive ..meaning touching it will transmit your finger in form of energy into Hyperspace. Only the USS Tigershark has TransDim Shields (Until 5040). When the newest Battle ships receive them as well. TransDim shields are also TL 11 but a vast improvement over the Para Dims as they can absorb much stronger forces with much less energy consumption. Narth Shields Narth shields work differently as they create a Zero time field and no energy or force ever reaches its target while under the influence of a Zero time Field Normal Narth shields are ineffective against TL Cannons Other Shields All other known species and civilizations don't have anything similar. Civilian ships of the Union are not equipped with Para or TransDim shields. The most common and primitive shields are strong Magnetic shields (Tech-Level 4 and up) Negative Energy Shields Shiss, Kermac, Y'All, Karthanian and many other societies Shields are Negative energy shields meaningabsorbingpositive energy by neutralizing them. The problem is that these shields can be overwhelmed as they need to create as much negative energy as positive Energy. (Modulation, field strength and computerized section shield strengthening improves these shields and modern Kermac and Shiss Shields (TL 7) are highly intelligent shields that can concentrate counter energies on a very small area (area of impact of a weapon for example) Negative energy shields The Mini Terrans, The Blue, The Golden and the Pertharians use Black or Dark Energy shields that create a Non Planck Reflective, reflecting energies area and are the First steps to developing Para Dim Shields. (TL 8) The Nul have the most advanced shields (outside the Union) as they use Graviton Shields that create negative Graviton fields that bend and distort impacting energies around the shielded object. TL8 Terran Force Fields Terran Force Fields are created from projected “Hard Light”. Hard Light is a Photonic condition that is achieved by changing the Quantum Foam conditions of individual photons before the decision wave/ particle is made and a third state is quantum simulated. Such Force fields can be shape projected and simulate furniture, walls , floors and buildings. TL 9-10 Force Fields and Energy curtains are made of directed electricity and widely used by almost all technological societies. PSIONIC Shields The Kermac, the Narth and the Leedei know and are able to create physical psionic shields (not everyone just a few individuals) These shields depending on the talent of the Psionic User can deflect weapon beams or projectiles. The Saresii have the best Shield Minds but even the best talent can not maintain these shields for long or deflect really strong weapons. The Shields of Tyron Suit (Seenian) are Para Dim –--- Shield related aggressive Shields – Shields that are damaging anything that touches themselves Purple shine – Para and Transdim shields shimmer slightly purple Shield Bubbles – Spherical Shields Contour – Shields – Following the form of the Object ( Union Suit shields are Contour shields as well as Union Ship Security shields) Shield Generators – Devices creating shields. Translocator Cannons bypass the Planck Universe and thus all normal shields but are stopped by ParaDim Shields. TL Cannons however can overwhelm ParaDim shields PRE-ASTRO A University of Washington group in Seattle has been experimenting with using a bubble of charged plasma to surround a spacecraft, contained by a fine mesh of superconducting wire.[1] This would protect the spacecraft from interstellar radiation and some particles without needing physical shielding. Likewise, Rutherford Appleton Laboratory is attempting to design an actual test satellite, which should orbit Earth with a charged plasma field around it Category:Technology